<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bangtan Cafe by Inspiresuz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188510">Bangtan Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiresuz/pseuds/Inspiresuz'>Inspiresuz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiresuz/pseuds/Inspiresuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boy love?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you can make two employees kiss if you order something."</p>
<p>"Are they good-looking?"</p>
<p>"They are. They definitely are."</p>
<p>Updates once a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story. I'm going to be so busy this week. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)</p>
<p>Comments and kudos keep me writing! Thank you!</p>
<p>@InspiresuzO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks up at the bright neon sign that hung over the door. The cafe was tucked away in a small apartment in a big building. You would only ever find it if you were looking for it. He himself had only found it by an advertisement poster that was being used as a stray cat's bed. It had said that the cafe was low on employees. He had recently been looking for a part time job to feed his fornite addiction. He had applied on a whim. He was hired a day later and was given the address by the manager. A Kim Seokjin. He musters up all the courage he has in his twenty-three year old body and knocks thrice. The door is opened by a very pretty boy. He doesn't look that much older than himself. The boy has ripped black jeans, red converse, a red floral t-shirt, and an apron over it. The boy has chubby cheeks, but his body, going by his muscular arms, is very defined. </p>
<p>"What can I help you with?" The boy asks. </p>
<p>"Hi. I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm the new employee." He shyly picks at the hem of his shirt. </p>
<p>"Ah, Yes! You contacted us through email?" Jungkook nods. </p>
<p>"Welcome! We hope you have a great time working at Bangtan Cafe. I'm Park Jimin, your co-worker. Jin hyung is in the kitchen. You can meet the others later." Jimin opens the door wider and Jungkook gets a look at the place he'll be working at for the next few months. It was a cosy little cafe. The curtains were a light brown, the booths were lit by candles and they had curtains for privacy, the table cloths were white and they went well with the wooden chairs. The counter was made with glass and they displayed the different goodies they had. The room smelled of mocha. He saw by the coffee maker a tall blonde stood, fumbling with the cups. The guy wore black slacks, a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. His apron was covered in what seemed like sugar. </p>
<p>"Namjoon hyung, come meet our new employee!" Jimin hurries to catch a cup that the blonde had bumped his elbow into. </p>
<p>Namjoon turns to Jungkook and gives him a warm smile. Jungkook had to admit, this guy was good-looking, too. Namjoon comes face-to-face with him and sticks his hand out for a handshake. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here." Jungkook shakes his hand. They are led to the kitchen by Jimin. There Jungkook meets his employer, Kim Seokjin, who is also really good-looking. They tell him to make himself comfortable. After the first shift, the other employees arrive. Jungkook meets Yoongi and Taehyung. After introductions, they get to work. They haven't had customers the whole day, but twenty minutes after Hoseok, another employee, arrives they get their first customer. A girl who by her remark of "the usual", Jungkook determines she is a regular. </p>
<p>She sits at a table by the big glass window. She takes a computer out and starts typing. She was the only customer they had that day. Jungkook had thought they needed another employee because it was always busy. Turns out they needed another employee because they were bored of each other and needed something new in their boring lives. </p>
<p>"Is service going to be like this every day?" Jungkook runs a hand over his face as he lets out a sigh of frustration. </p>
<p>"We <em>are</em> low on business, but we enjoy this job." Jimin quietly mumbles as he pouts. </p>
<p>Jungkook likes this job, too, but wouldn't they go bankrupt? Paying six employees while running a business that barely got a customer every day was going to take its toll on Jin's bank account. They needed to do something about this, but what? </p>
<p>Their answer comes in the form of their only customer. </p>
<p>It's been a couple of weeks since Jungkook had been hired. Business was as slow as usual. Their regular arrives at exactly 3:00. Jiwoo ordered the same mocha drink every single day. Even when the weather was horrible, she always showed up at exactly the same time and ordered the same drink. They had been talking about what they were going to do about the cafe. It was really close to going bankrupt and Jin was going to have to close the store due to not being able to make the payments. </p>
<p>Jungkook guesses she had been eavesdropping, but he was glad she did. When they had finished debating what to do, Jin had told them to relax and they would think about it later. Namjoon had pecked him on the lips before heading towards the cash register. Namjoon and Jin had a special relationship. They said they were like brothers, but acted like a couple. Everybody was about to head to their respective spots, when Jiwoo stood and walked to the counter. </p>
<p>"Hey Jiwoo, what can I do for you?" Namjoon is clicking away at the computer screen, waiting for Jiwoo to order something. </p>
<p>"I have an idea." She proclaims with a huge smile on her face. </p>
<p>"Uh..what?" Namjoon looks confused. </p>
<p>"I have an idea to help your business. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation." Jiwoo explains with a small laugh. </p>
<p>"Oh! It's not a problem. So..what did you have in mind?" Namjoon gestures for Jin to come over from his place in the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Well... I saw you two kiss and I'm a very big fan of yaoi.." Jiwoo explains with a slight blush on her cheeks. </p>
<p>"..Yaoi..?" Jin questions with a raise of his eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Yes, it's also called Boy love.. it's a genre." The blush on her cheeks has spread and her face was now as red as a tomato. </p>
<p>"O-Oh...um what does that have to do with our business?" Jin is flustered. The rest of the boys see their little interaction and head towards the counter. </p>
<p>"I.. well..maybe you could..I don't know...make your cafe into something that includes a bit of the genre...like maybe offering a scene between...two employees when a customer buys a drink or a pastry....you would really attract the attention of people that like the genre.." Jiwoo finishes her rant and looks up to see the boys' reaction. </p>
<p>Namjoon is frowning in thought, Jin is staring into space with a shocked expression, the rest of the boys were looking back and forth between the two. </p>
<p>"We'll think about it..Thank you for the suggestion." Namjoon gives her a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"No problem.. I hope you don't have to close down.. this is my favorite place to come and relax." Jiwoo nods at them and heads back towards her table. She gathers her things and heads towards the door." I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She opens the door and leaves, the boys looking after her in awe. </p>
<p>"I guess we should get back to work." Jimin shrugs at Taehyung. </p>
<p>"No.. Jiwoo is right.. If we want more customers, we have to aim at a certain audience. A big audience. The anime community could be the right way to go." Jin lights up at the thought of having more people enjoying his creations. Yeah, they'll only be here for the boy love scenes, but at least they'll be enjoying sweet treats while they watch. </p>
<p>"Are you sure, hyung?" Hoseok looks worriedly at his fellow employees. </p>
<p>"Of course, but I'll only commit to it, if you guys are ok with it, too." Jin puts his hands on his hips and looks at each of them. </p>
<p>"I'm okay with it." Surprisingly Yoongi's the first to speak up. Once the others hear that Yoongi was okay with it, they all nod. </p>
<p>"I'm in." Jungkook says with pure confidence. </p>
<p>"So am I." Jimin and Taehyung say at the same time. They look at each other and giggle. </p>
<p>"I don't want to be left behind." Hoseok gives everybody one of his heart-shaped smiles. </p>
<p>"I'm in, as well." Namjoon and Jin share a look. </p>
<p>"Okay. Now that we have a plan, we have to advertise it. We'll also have to change the menu. If we don't make enough before payday, we're screwed." Jin says with determination. </p>
<p>The others nod. They were going to make this work, no matter what it took.</p>
<p>Jin changed the menu to include different types of scenarios for every drink or pastry that a customer ordered. If the customer didn't want a boy love scene, they would get a discount on their order. </p>
<p>The other six boys went out into the streets of New York City to promote their new concept. They got all types of responses. Some were supportive, while others were disgusted. Those responses mostly came from homophobic people. </p>
<p>"You want to open a cafe with pretty, little, gay boys running around, and kissing in front of customers? Are you stupid?" A man who seemed to be in his late 50's came up to them after hearing a conversation between Namjoon and a future customer. </p>
<p>"Sir, I would really appreciate it, if you left us alone. If you don't like it that's your choice, but there are others who would enjoy a cafe with this concept." Hoseok gently tried to explain to the angered man. </p>
<p>"I will, certainly, not leave you alone. Not until I'm sure that this business will never be open to the public. What would children think when they see gay men kissing in front of their meal?" The man got closer and spit in Namjoon's face. </p>
<p>"Woah! You've gone too far. You will <em>not</em> harass our employees." Jimin says sternly to the man as he steps in front of Namjoon. He was shocked at the level of disrespect that certain people had. </p>
<p>"Who are you to tell me what I can and not do? You're just another slut, who would spread his legs whenever he got the chance!" Jimin flinches at the words that the man screams in his face. He had a history of bullying. He had been called all sorts of names and they had given him depression. He had even tried committing suicide because of it. </p>
<p>This angered Jungkook. Nobody had the right to do that to anybody. Especially to his friends. </p>
<p>"I would shut my mouth, if I were you. I <em>will</em> call the cops and charge you for harassment." Jungkook pulls out his phone and types 911. He doesn't click the call button, but shows his screen to the man, showing him that he was telling the truth. </p>
<p>The man, fortunately, backs off and leaves them to their business, but not without shouting a few profanities at them. Similar incidents happen throughout the day. What makes up for it, is the several supportive answers to their concept. </p>
<p>"You're opening a Yaoi cafe?" A female in her late 20's asks. </p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am. I and my six fellow co-workers will be doing the scenes." Taehyung answers her question with his infamous boxy smile. </p>
<p>She looks at each boy for a few seconds before looking back towards Taehyung. </p>
<p>"Can I make a reservation for next Friday?" Taehyung's eyes light up at the thought of having another customer to write down on the reservation list. They were booked for the next several weeks. </p>
<p>"Of course!" </p>
<p>                      .................................. </p>
<p>"We did it! It worked!" Hoseok came running into the room hollering at their victory. The others come behind him with big smiles across their faces. </p>
<p>"What?! Really?!" Jin comes running out of the kitchen, taking off his apron. He pulls Hoseok into a hug. </p>
<p>"It did, hyung. We have 10 pages of reservations. Enough for the next 2 months." Yoongi comes up to Jin and hands him a binder filled with names of people who made reservations. </p>
<p>"Oh..my..god.." Jin flips through the binder, not believing the amount of people that made a reservation for a table at <em>his</em> cafe. "Jiwoo has a lifetime supply of free drinks. We'll be able to keep the cafe open!" Jin tears up at the thought. He won't have to shut down his store. He'll be able to make his dreams come true. </p>
<p>"Come here, give hyung a hug!" The boys wrap their arms around each other. They have a group hug right there in the middle of the store. </p>
<p>"Should we open the store today?" Jungkook curiously asks as he sees people look at the store before passing by. </p>
<p>"Hmm... I guess we should for those who didn't make a reservation. They'll have a chance to see a few of the scenes." Jin walks to the glass door and flips the sign. They wait for a few minutes, when they get their first customer. A shy school boy. He, tentatively, walks up to the counter. </p>
<p>"Hi...Can I get a booth?" He quietly asks. </p>
<p>"Sure!" Jungkook leads him to a dark booth at the back of the store. "Would you like the curtains closed or open?" </p>
<p>"Closed. Thank you." Jungkook pulls at the strings keeping the curtains up and lets them drape closed. He lights a few of the candles to give the boy a source of light. He leaves after he is sure everything is perfect. </p>
<p>Jin opens the curtain and hands the boy a menu. "What would you like?" He looks the menu over before pointing at a rainbow frosted cake. "Can I get this one please?" </p>
<p>"The rainbow delight? Sure, coming right up. Would you like anything to drink with that?" </p>
<p>"A latte, please." Jin writes his order down on his little notepad. "Would you like a scene with it, too?" He holds his breath. </p>
<p>"Yes." Jin lets go of the breath he was holding. "Who would you like to do the scene?" He turns the menu over and shows the boy a list of the employees. </p>
<p>"Can I get Yoongi and....Taehyung?" Jin holds back a laugh. He never thought he'd be selling a form of live porn to his customers. </p>
<p>"Of course. What type of scene would you like?" </p>
<p>"Rough." Jin's eyes widen at this. He's not sure how he'll persuade the two to do rough kissing. </p>
<p>"Okay. Can I get a name for the order? Just for privacy purposes." </p>
<p>"...Choi Soobin." The boy blushes as he speaks his name. </p>
<p>"Thank you. Your order will be here, soon." Jin leaves the booth and heads towards the kitchen." I need a rainbow delight and a latte." Hoseok quickly starts decorating a cake. Jimin starts making the latte. Jin heads towards the counter once he's sure the order is being prepared. </p>
<p>"Yoongi-ah." Yoongi who had been wiping the counters looks over. "You're going to be part of a scene." Jin watches as Yoongi's face goes passive. </p>
<p>"Who will I do the scene with?" Yoongi looks down at the rag in his hand. </p>
<p>"You'll be doing it with Taehyung." They stand there in an awkward silence. </p>
<p>"Okay. Have you told him?" </p>
<p>"No, I came to tell you first." Jin fidgets in his spot. </p>
<p>"I'm fine with it. Go tell him." Yoongi goes back to cleaning the counter. </p>
<p>Jin scurries away and finds Taehyung scrolling through his phone at one of the tables. "Taehyung-ah." </p>
<p>"Yes, hyung." Taehyung shuts his phone off and faces Jin. </p>
<p>"You're going to do a scene with Yoongi." Taehyung stops for a few seconds and gives him a smile. </p>
<p>"Okay. What type of scene?" Taehyung giddily asks. </p>
<p>"You'll be doing rough kissing." Jin watches as Taehyung stands up and walks to the counter, where Yoongi was finishing with his cleaning. </p>
<p>"Yoongi-hyung! We have an audience waiting for us! What are you doing here wiping the counter?! Come on!" Taehyung intertwines his arm with Yoongi's, and pulls him along to the booth. </p>
<p>He opens the curtain, startling Soobin, who had been looking through the menu. Possibly, wondering what to order next. </p>
<p>"Hey! You ordered a scene with me and hyung!" Taehyung pushes Yoongi into a seat and sits himself right next to him. </p>
<p>"Yes..?" Soobin looks between the two with a blush on his cheeks. </p>
<p>Namjoon comes into the booth with a tray balanced on one hand." Here's your rainbow delight and your latte. Enjoy!" Namjoon closes the curtain after stepping out. </p>
<p>"Okay...Why don't we get started?" Taehyung grabs Yoongi's hand and whispers something into the older's ear. Yoongi gives him a confused look. Taehyung catches this and slaps him on the knee. </p>
<p>"Okay..Action!" Soobin watches, engrossed in the two. </p>
<p>"Taehyung-ah!" Yoongi has an angered look on his face. </p>
<p>"Y-Yes, hyung..?" Taehyung submits under the gaze of the older. </p>
<p>"What did I tell you about hanging out with those boys from your school?!" Yoongi grabs a handful of Taehyung's hair and yanks as hard as he can. Taehyung yelps at the pain that spreads throughout his scalp. </p>
<p>"I-I s-shouldn't talk-k to them.." Taehyung pouts as he holds on to the hand gripping his hair. </p>
<p>"What else?!" Yoongi pulls harder. </p>
<p>"A-Ahh! I shouldn't h-hang out with-th them. Especially, af-after schoo-ool." Taehyung whines once Yoongi pinches his nipple. </p>
<p>"And what did you do?!" Yoongi twists his nipple. </p>
<p>"I d-disobe-yed.." Taehyung's eyes fill with unshed tears. </p>
<p>Soobin is shocked at how good of actors they are. </p>
<p>"And what happens when you disobey?" Yoongi pulls his nipple. </p>
<p>Taehyung is drooling as he answers," I-I get-t a p-punishmen-nt." </p>
<p>Yoongi smiles as he runs the hand that isn't grabbing Taehyung's hair over Taehyung's ass. He squeezes one of his butt cheeks. Taehyung starts rubbing his ass back into Yoongi's hand. Yoongi takes this as his cue. He slams his mouth against Taehyung's. The younger moans as he feels Yoongi's tongue lick around his cavern. He feels Yoongi shove a hand into his pants. He feels a finger rubbing around his entrance. He moans louder when the finger is shoved in. He squeezes around the intrusion. </p>
<p>Soobin is blushing and is hard as he watches the two make out. There's a lot of spit. He can see spit running down their chins onto their chests. He feels the air become thick with sexual tension. This only makes him blush harder. </p>
<p>By now, Taehyung has three fingers up his ass. He's humping Yoongi's thigh to get a little friction for his hard member. Then the timer rings. Oh yeah... they were being timed. Jin had said, so that things weren't awkward between employees, they would put a ten minute timer for every scene. Taehyung whines as Yoongi pulls away. </p>
<p>"P-please... a-ah... m-more..." Taehyung feels Yoongi remove his fingers and he starts crying. </p>
<p>"N-no.. m-more..p-please, o-oppa.." Taehyung doesn't know what comes over him. Why did he call Yoongi oppa? And why did he enjoy it?</p>
<p>Yoongi freezes. He looks at Taehyung and grabs his chin. He squeezes his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Now, we can continue this later, can't we, princess?" Taehyung's eyes are puffy from crying. </p>
<p>"Y-yes, oppa.." </p>
<p>"Good boy..open your mouth.." Taehyung opens his mouth as wide as he can with Yoongi's hand squeezing it shut. </p>
<p>Yoongi spits in his open mouth. Taehyung swears he sees stars as he has the hardest orgasm in his life. His eyes roll back as he spasms. He swallows when Yoongi tells him to do so. He pants as he feels the cum running down his legs. He had so much that it leaked through his underwear and wet his pant legs. Now it looked like he pissed himself. </p>
<p>Soobin is starstruck. He has never seen that good of a gay porn. He has gone through countless manga, but never before had he seen something so..so <em>beautiful</em>. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much. I really enjoyed your performance." Taehyung and Yoongi had gone back to normal. Taehyung wiped the drool from his chin with a napkin. He handed one over to Yoongi and he did the same. </p>
<p>"Thank you for coming to Bangtan Cafe! <br/>We hope you will come back in the future." Taehyung gives him a big smile. </p>
<p>"Of course....Can I get these to go?" Soobin looks down at his piece of rainbow cake and his now cold cup of latte. </p>
<p>"Sure!"<br/>               ............................................ </p>
<p>Business was booming. They had customers coming in by the hundreds. They had to tell most of them that they had to make a reservation, if they wanted to watch a scene. They had news outlets coming in and interviewing them. With experience they knew which ones to accept and which to refuse. </p>
<p>They had thanked Jiwoo with a card that stated that she could get a free drink at the cafe every day for the rest of her life. She had refused and said that the money she wasn't paying for that one drink per day would be a lot. They, finally, came to an agreement of one free drink per month. </p>
<p>Everything was going well, Jin was able to make a month's payment and he paid off any remaining debt. It was a normal day, when Namjoon came running through the door. </p>
<p>"Guys!" Everybody turns to look at him. Customers who were in the middle of a scene look over at him in confusion. </p>
<p>"What happened?!" Jin comes running from a booth. He grabs the envelope that Namjoon had been holding up. He looks at Namjoon for a second after reading the company's name. He tears it open and unfolds the letter. He skims through it and looks at Namjoon before his eyes roll back and he starts falling. Namjoon, thankfully, has quick reflexes and grabs him before he hits the floor. He holds an unconscious Jin in his arms. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? What happened to Jin-hyung?!" Jimin comes running up to the two with the others right behind him. </p>
<p>"What's this?" Hoseok picks up the letter that Jin had dropped. </p>
<p>"It's from Bighit Entertainment. They want to give us a bigger building."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys promote their new concept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokjin picks at his shirt as he signs the contract. He hands the pen over to Namjoon who seemed to be having an internal battle. He thinks of how he ended up in this situation. Signing a contract that stated that they will be models and advertisers for Bighit, the company will take a share of the cafe's revenue, and the company in exchange will produce merch and advertise the cafe, maybe even expanding the label to other parts of the world. The other five were shaking in their seats from excitement. They were still bolstering with energy from getting a bigger better building for themselves. Once, the rest have signed, the representative stands and shakes each of their hands. </p><p>"We'll see you at the yearly meeting." He waves them goodbye, and leaves their little office in their, soon to be, old store. </p><p>"Well, we should get moving. We have to get back to work tomorrow." Taehyung gives them a boxy smile and heads towards the main room. </p><p>"Tae's right. We have to get moving if we want to make it before the re-opening." Jimin skips out of the room. </p><p>The others follow behind the two and help to move the boxes into the moving truck. They were still too broke to pay proper movers, so they had to do it themselves. Seokjin gives the little cafe, where his dreams first started, a last glance. He closes the passenger door with a content smile on his face. </p><p>"Let's go." Yoongi starts the engine and they start moving. </p><p>They get to the new building after an hour of twists and turns, even getting lost at one point. Once they see the building, the air is knocked out of Seokjin's lungs. The building was something straight out of his dreams. What you could see from the front was big glass windows and glass doors, the building was as big as a two story apartment, the other businesses on either side were well known. A jewelry store and a wedding dress store. The streets were filled with people; a good spot to attract new customers. They roll the truck into the alleyway between the jewelry store and their own and carry the boxes in through a back door, getting themselves used to the spacious area. The interior was pretty much set with help from Bighit, the only thing they had to do was set up decorations and make the pastries before the big day tomorrow. Tables were placed along the windows and around the counter, the kitchen was through a door to the right, and the booths were placed at the very back that had sliding doors that were made soundproof and tinted. </p><p>The boys had gathered around and made a decision that would, hopefully, raise the amount of customers. Through all the booths, there was a door that was really well hidden between the bathrooms and the last booth. They had decided to design it that way and make use of the room in a very expensive way, one might say. That door led into some of the most filthiest, sexy, porn worthy scenes you could ask for. It would only be available to customers who have visited the cafe over thirty times in the span of two months. That was why they wrote down the name of every customer they had. They would put a tally next to the name of a customer every time they visited. </p><p>Since they knew that business would be booming, they had to hire more employees. They interviewed over three dozen applicants. Only five made it. They would be going under training for a few weeks and they wouldn't hit the stage until a month after the reopening of Bangtan Cafe. The boys finish with their duties and decide to take a walk through Times Square. </p><p>"Hyung, is that me?" Jungkook is awestruck as he sees a picture of himself show up on the big, lit billboards. The boys watch as they each show up on the screens, before the pairs start showing up. Pictures of the boys kissing. Seokjin and Namjoon, Taehyung and Hoseok, Yoongi and Jungkook, Jimin and one of their new employees Soobin. They just keep coming. The pictures were from a photoshoot that they had after getting the lease for the building. As they continue walking they overhear a conversation between two girls. </p><p>"Boy love?" The first sounds confused. </p><p>"Yeah, you can make two employees kiss if you order something." The second says with confidence. </p><p>"Are they good-looking?" The first looks at her friend, skeptically. </p><p>"They are. They definitely are." This intrigues the first and she shrugs. </p><p>"Okay, if you say so. When do you want to go?" The boys share a smile and continue on their walk. They are about to turn and head back, when they are suddenly crowded. A group of girls have come up to them; people, that are watching, film the interaction. </p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I know you're not working right now, but could any two of you kiss just for momentos sake. I know we can't film or take pictures of the scenes inside, but I really just want to see any of you kiss, please I beg of you. I'm leaving New York tomorrow, please." The girl has her eyes screwed shut as she puts her hands together in plea for them to fulfill her request. </p><p>Hoseok shrugs at a confused Seokjin. Everybody else is speechless at what to do. Seokjin sighs and turns around. On any normal day he would tell her to get her fake ass out of his way, but because he's in a good mood today he'll give in to her request. </p><p>"One little kiss won't hurt nobody." He gives the girl a sly smirk. </p><p>She blushes." Do you want to choose who gets to kiss?" She shyly asks as she gets her phone out. </p><p>"Hmm..." Seokjin thinks about it for a second and decides to give her one little gift." I'll let you choose top and bottom." </p><p>She giggles and starts scanning the boys. The crowd of people has grown bigger and they all have their phones out. "I choose you as the top." Seokjin looks at who she pointed at. Hoseok looks like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>"M-Me?" He points to himself in shock. </p><p>"Yes, you." She gives him a smile and scans the others, again. "And the bottom will be...." </p><p>Seokjin is watching, amused at the others' nervous expressions. He finds the thought of them being nervous of kissing in front of a crowd funny, since that is their job. He is kind of nervous from the many cameras pointing at him, but it isn't that big of a problem. </p><p>"You." The girl finally makes her choice. Seokjin can hear the others snickering behind him. </p><p>"Me?" Namjoon points to himself in confusion." I'm not a bottom." </p><p>Seokjin watches as the girl loses confidence and pouts." Namjoon, why not just try it out for once?" Namjoon gives Seokjin a side glance and sighs. He stands there in silence with his eyes closed for a few seconds, and opens his eyes after coming to a settlement in his mind. </p><p>"Fine, I'll be the bottom, but this will be a one time thing. After this I'm not going to, no matter what anybody says." Namjoon and Seokjin share a look. He's not mad, just wary of people wanting more scenes of him as a bottom. Seokjin understands and gives him a reassuring wink. </p><p>Hoseok had been watching the interaction nervously, but after seeing that it was okay, he regained his sunny smile. "Okay, let's do this." </p><p>The others back away to give the two boys some space. Girls start screaming, and the few that didn't have their phones out, take them out as fast as they can. Hoseok gulps as he gets closer to Namjoon's towering figure. He's a top, but doing a scene with another top, that is pretending to be a bottom, was going to be hard. Namjoon smells of mint and cherries, two very different things, but they went well together. The two smells make Namjoon less intimidating and give Hoseok a sort of sense of comfort. Namjoon's tan skin is smooth as Hoseok trails his hands down his biceps. His shirt is big on his figure and it's accompanied by gray sweatpants. His Vans skid on the floor as he gets closer to Hoseok. He looks up and sees Namjoon's soft eyes watching him. He's supposed to be the dominant one, but it's hard with Namjoon being the taller of the two. He feels dwarfed as he kisses up Namjoon's neck. He sucks at a particular spot and feels Namjoon's breathing pick up. Once he's satisfied with his work, he leaves the purple mark and moves on to his jaw. He sucks a trail of marks, and pulls his head down when he can't reach the spot he wants. His body is glued to Namjoon's and like this he can feel his hardness through his sweatpants. He moans at the friction that his cock feels as Namjoon thrusts lightly against him. Their lips meet in a rush of spit and arousal. Their mouths ravage each other, sharing saliva, and tongues being thrust into each other's throats in the fight for dominance. The two are so invested in their make out session, they forget that they have an audience. Parents try to cover their children's eyes, but continue watching themselves; not realizing they're doing a horrible job at protecting the eyes of the innocent. The elderly are watching in shock at such an obvious display of romance, the homophobic leaving with spews of curses, and the more accepting watching with smiles. Yoongi is blushing and looking at a lit billboard to avoid questions of his own arousal, Jimin and Taehyung are watching with matching cheshire grins, Jungkook is watching from the side lines with a blank expression as he's used to his hyungs going a little overboard with their scenes, and Seokjin is writing down the girl's name in case she were to come to their cafe in the future. </p><p>"That'll be thirty dollars." Oh, but Seokjin wasn't going to give service for free. What kind of businessman do you think he is? He'll let her off the hook, and not charge her for the dozens of people enjoying the show. Though, if this were to happen without his permission, the person who recorded the scene will be hearing from his lawyer and will probably be paying the big bucks for sharing an unauthorized video to the public. Him charging her a few dollars is just a warning that he doesn't take lightly to those who exploit his services. As he finishes taking notes in his phone, the timer goes off. </p><p>"Okay, you two, wrap it up." Namjoon and Hoseok pull apart, a string of spit connecting them. They give each other beaming smiles, and wipe themselves off with a napkin from Jungkook. </p><p>"Alright, people listen up! The videos you recorded are not to be shared without permission from me. If you do share the video, you will be fined and jailed for distribution of unauthorized content. You hear?" Seokjin is facing the crowd with an unamused look. He will not tolerate his employees being used as a form of porn. Well…. without his permission.</p><p>Everybody nods and they go on with their day. They reach the store a little bit after eight. "I'll see you guys, tomorrow. Get a good night of sleep. I don't want to see you sleeping on the job." They laugh at Seokjin's teasing. They head home, hoping for a good day tomorrow. </p><p>............................ </p><p>Seokjin wakes up to his phone ringing. He wipes the grogginess from his face and answers his phone. "What?" </p><p>"What do you mean, what?! Hyung, the store opens in an hour and you're still not here! There are customers lined up outside waiting for us to open! The rest of us are trying to do our best, but we're having some trouble. " Seokjin freezes at Taehyung's urgent voice. He checks the time on his alarm clock and almost pisses his pants. </p><p><em>10:23</em> </p><p>He was supposed to be at the cafe over an hour ago. He must have slept through his alarm. He jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. "I'm sorry, tae. I woke up late. I'll be there in ten minutes, I promise." </p><p>He hangs up and quickly gets into the shower. He brushes his teeth while washing his hair, and almost falls when he steps on the wet floor. He takes two minutes to put on his outfit that he, <em>thankfully</em>, prepared the night before. He grabs his wallet and keys, and runs to his car. He almost runs a red light, but gets to the cafe in fifteen minutes. Running into the cafe he sees complete chaos. Jungkook was splayed across the floor with a bump on his forehead. Not far from him is Taehyung who is trying to get the kitchen door open, a screaming Hoseok banging from inside. Yoongi is hanging from the ceiling, a ripped banner next to him. Namjoon and Jimin are running around trying to get him down. </p><p>"Hyung! Let go! I promise minnie and I will catch you!" Namjoon yells with his arms outstretched. </p><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I don't trust your clumsy ass! If I let go, I'll just be a red pancake on the polished floor!" Yoongi yells back, his grip loosening around the pole holding him up. Thankfully, the curtains are down, so the customers couldn't see what was happening. </p><p>"What happened here?!" Seokjin screams with his hands on his head. </p><p>"Oh hyung! Glad you made it." Taehyung gives him a sweet smile."NOW, HELP ME GET THIS FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" </p><p>Seokjin looks at the disaster and his eyes tear up. He felt so much frustration, but decided that he could cry later. Right now, he has to help his friends before the store opens. He runs to the back room and finds a ladder, he hurries back into the main room and hands it off to Jimin. He scurries into his office and finds the keys to the kitchen on it's hook. He runs back to Taehyung and unlocks the door; a heaving Hoseok falls into his arms. He pushes him into Taehyung's arms and goes to check on Jungkook. The poor baby was out cold and the bump on his forehead was swelling. He runs to the freezer and grabs a pack of ice. He drops to his knees next to him and lays the pack, gently, onto the bump. </p><p>"Jungkookie, you need to get up." Jungkook opens his eyes and groans. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"You got hit, but you'll be fine. Come on, we have to open soon." Seokjin helps him up and walks him to a chair in the lounge room. </p><p>Once he's sure Jungkook is okay, he goes to check on the others. Hoseok was back to work in the kitchen, the door held open with a chair, Taehyung was helping him and cracking jokes, Yoongi was safely down; though Seokjin wonders how he even got up there without the ladder, Namjoon was wiping the tables, and Jimin was putting up the last few decorations. The room was filled with white balloons that went well with the color of the curtains and the banner was taped together and put up with the help of Seokjin. He breathes a sigh of relief at the finished result. When 12:00 comes around, Seokjin opens the doors with a huge smile on his face. Customers enter and the tables are soon full; some leaving with reservations for another time. The boys each have their share of scenes, but it's a little awkward when they get a little boy asking for a scene in the <em>room</em>. </p><p>"Hey, little guy! Do you and your mom want a table by the windows?" Seokjin gives his head a little rub. The woman by his side gave him a forced smile. </p><p>"No...how much for a scene in the special room?" The boy gives him an unamused frown. The woman by his side grimaces at the boy's confident tone. </p><p>"O-Oh..." To say Seokjin is shocked would be an understatement."That room is only available to customers who have visited over thirty times. I'm pretty sure you haven't." He gives the boy a hard stare. </p><p>The boy takes it in stride."But if it were for sale, how much would it be for a scene?" </p><p>Seokjin thinks about it and answers,"about a few million, why do you ask?" </p><p>He almost faints when the boy says,"Cause, I want an hour in that room, and I'm willing to pay a few million for that time." His jaw hits the floor. He couldn't believe it, what would his patrons think if they heard this conversation? </p><p>"I'm not so su-" </p><p>"Do you want the money or not? Plus, I could always leave a bad review. I'm well known in the area, they wouldn't come here anymore when they hear about how bad the service is." The boy has an evil smirk on; Seokjin can feel his eye twitch. </p><p>"Alright. Come this way." He grits out. The woman by the boy's side gives him an apologetic look. She must be his nanny. Poor woman. </p><p>Seokjin walks the two to the secret door. He gets a key out from his pocket and unlocks the door. He led the two into the room, and it was sort of weird. The boy looked around the room with curious eyes, glancing at the buttplugs lined on one side of the wall and finishing on the collars hooked on the wall. </p><p>"Can I see a list of your employees?" Seokjin takes a menu out from his apron and hands it over. It was pocket sized and made specifically for him, in case he forgot the name of a dish. The boy turns it over and wanders over the descriptions of every employee. He skips over the names of the new ones, since it was clear they weren't working yet. The words 'In training' right next to their pictures. </p><p>"Can I get Jimin and Jungkook for half an hour? Then....you and Namjoon for the rest?" The boy gives him a questionable look. </p><p>"Of course. Would you like anything to drink or eat with that?" The boy looks over the menu and whispers something to the nanny. She nods."Yes, an iced coffee for the lady." </p><p>"Sure. I'll notify the requested employees." Seokjin takes back the menu and rushes out of there. </p><p>He grinds his teeth and runs into his office."Jimin, Jungkook. You guys are needed in the secret room in five minutes." Seokjin says into the radio on his desk. </p><p>"Yes, hyung." Jimin says sweetly into his own. He was just finishing a scene with Hoseok. </p><p>"Alright." Jungkook's answer is clipped. He was in the middle of a scene with Taehyung. </p><p>There are time limits for every scene. With the younger ones you get a ten minute timer, but with the older ones you get five. Just so that business runs quicker and more efficiently. They couldn't give everybody the same time limit or then orders would pile up. Thankfully, the customers in a booth could just order through the tablets that were implanted by Bighit. They would have to wait a few minutes, if the employee they chose is doing another scene or working with regular customers,but overall everything was pretty good. Especially the pastries. </p><p>Seokjin sits up and makes the last call. "Namjoon-ah, you're needed in the secret room in half an hour. Don't forget." </p><p>"Yes, hyung." Namjoon was serving drinks to a table in the front; the customers swooning over his good looks. He had dressed up for the occasion; wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, though due to all the running, he decided to pair his outfit with black and white converse. They were easier to run with and more convenient than dress shoes. His black apron reaches mid-thigh and his blonde hair is slicked back. He looks drop dead gorgeous. </p><p>"Will that be all?" He asks the four young ladies sitting at a table by the window. </p><p>"Yes, thank you." The girl closest to him answers with a blush on her cheeks. </p><p>"Alright, enjoy." He puts the tray under his arm and walks away. As he gets farther away, he can hear the girl's friends teasing her and giggling. He shakes his head with a fond smile and walks to Seokjin's office. </p><p>"Did you need me hyung?" Seokjin is laughing at a video of bickering old grandpas. </p><p>Seokjin sobers up and faces Namjoon. "Yeah, we're doing a scene in the secret room. There's this annoying kid that wants to see us, personally I think he's just doing it to make fun of us. Jimin and Jungkook went in there, did some choking and spitting, but said the kid was just on his phone playing Angry Birds." Seokjin scoffs at the thought. </p><p>Namjoon shrugs. "I don't care, as long as he pays." Seokjin agrees. </p><p>Karma is, unfortunately, a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, guys! IM BACK!!!! I will be rewriting the last three chapters. The fourth will hopefully be up by Yoongi's birthday. If not I'm sorry, but im trying to get used to writing again. Sorry if it's a little messy for the next few updates, but i hope you can understand. I'm so excited. I have thought up some new ideas that I want to incorporate into the story. Also quick question: would you like it if I made enhypen a part of this? If not that's okay too. So please tell me in the comments below. OH! Also please leave any scenarios you want to see in the upcoming chapters in the comments below or under any of my posts on my Twitter. So, see you soon!</p><p> </p><p>Twitter: @Inspiresuz0  👈

         Its a zero not an o



</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I lost motivation, but reading your comments really helped. As you know I talked about updating the last few chapters. I combined chapter 1 and 2 and 3 became chapter 2. I have added a knew theme to the story, but I have planned to do this since the moment I thought of this plot. No I didn't switch it up this has been planned. I hope you enjoy and I hope you understand if my updates are inconsistent. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokjin was furious. He had come back with the kid's check only for him to find the room empty. The only evidence of anybody being there was the empty cup and a napkin with a winky face scribbled onto it. </p><p>"That kid just robbed us of 10 million dollars. Do everything in your power to find this little fucker. Hoseok, I'm counting on you. Put your experience to use and don't disappoint me." Hoseok gives Seokjin a mock salute in reply. </p><p>"Namjoon, I want you to run through the database and find as much information as you can about the kid." Namjoon nods and starts typing into his computer. </p><p>"Jimin, you and Taehyung have my permission to kill anybody that gets in your way. Help Hoseok and bring this kid and his parents to my feet by next week." Taehyung shrugs while Jimin sighs at the situation. </p><p>"Yoongi, you're in charge of cleaning up Jimin and Taehyung's mess, if they do have to kill somebody." Yoongi smiles and flicks Seokjin off. </p><p>"Jungkook, I'm leaving you to whip the new employees into shape. I want them on that employees list by the time the others are set to leave. I hired those motherfuckers for a reason. If they don't meet the deadline…..fuck them until they understand that my word is law. Do you understand?" </p><p>"Yes, hyung." Jungkook quickly leaves the room. Probably to gather the five employees. </p><p>As he said before, Seokjin isn't your typical business man. His father had been part of a mafia. After his father had passed away, Seokjin was left with a lot of debt, but after making a decent business with his first cafe he was able to pay most of it off. Seokjin hadn't hated his father for it because unlike most people think his father was a good person. He took out a lot of loans and gambled to make an income for their family. His father had been lucky on his last trip and won 2 million dollars. Unfortunately, his father passed away shortly after this. They say it was an accident when Seokjin's father crashed into another vehicle, but Seokjin isn't stupid. He knows his father must have pissed off some big shot mafia boss when he won the lottery. Instead of them confronting his father like real men they sent assassins to hijack his father's vehicle and lead him to his death. Thankfully, in his father's will, he had left Seokjin with more than a quarter of the 2 million dollars. Seokjin had thought of what to do with the money and came up with some pretty insane ideas. He had taken a loan from the bank and used that money to start a business. His first employee was Namjoon, who he had known since high school. Seokijn knew of Namjoon's side job as a hacker. He had helped many government officials capture criminals or find missing children. </p><p>He found Hoseok while going undercover at the casino his father had gambled at. He had been asking random patrons about the last lottery win. The one his father had been the recipient of. Hoseok had come up to him while Seokjin had been downing two shots. He had been frustrated about finding no leads to his father's killer and decided to relax with a drink. Then a ray of sunshine lit upon Seokjin at that moment. It was beautiful. He will never forget the words that left the angel's mouth.</p><p>"I know who killed your father."</p><p>"Huh…?"</p><p>"The guy's my boss."</p><p>Seokjin jumped up and grabbed the guy by the shoulders. "What did you say?!" The guy looking shocked, repeated himself.</p><p>"I know who killed your father. The guy is my boss."</p><p>The man had introduced himself as Hoseok and from there on he began working under Seokjin. Later on, he had found out that Hoseok was a hitman, and Seokjin being the kind man that he is asked if he still worked as one. Hoseok said he had quit a few months ago, but would make an exception for Seokjin. After paying Hoseok and having the head of his father's killer made into a trophy he proudly displayed in his personal office, Seokjin had taken a break for the first time in two years. </p><p>He met Yoongi while on a break in Tokyo. Seokjin was about to enter his hotel room, when he heard a loud bang and the door of the room across from him opened. A skinny, pale male dressed in all black stepped out with his back to Seokjin. The man abruptly turned around and came face to face with Seokjin. Seokjin raised an eyebrow at the blood covering the guy's entire face. </p><p>"I..I can explain.."</p><p>"No need. I'm Seokjin." </p><p>"Yoongi.." The guy was about to leave, but hesitated. "I won't tell. Unless, you come with me to Korea." Yoongi had shrugged and the next day the two were on a flight back to Korea.</p><p>Jimin and Taehyung were in a weird situation that Seokjin had ended up interrupting. When Seokjin says weird, he means really really weird. Seokjin had been arguing with an old client when the dude pulled a knife on him. Seokjin being the ignorant ass that he is, left his gun at home and was unarmed. After getting into a tussle and getting the knife away from the guy, the fucker decided that pushing him toward the open window would be a good idea. Well, Seokjin made sure the guy would regret it for the rest of his short life. Seokjin had gotten a hold of the guys sleeve and pulled him along. Both had fallen out of the window, but Seokjin had grabbed the ledge at the last second and saved himself. The other didn't do so well, and landed on the hard concrete of the alley five floors down. Seokjin had pulled himself up and dusted himself off, before looking out the window again. What he saw, honestly changed him. He had looked out the window to see two black haired teenage boys cutting pieces of his old clients body off and stuffing them into ziploc bags. They were chatting as they did so.</p><p>"Taehyungie, do you think it'll be enough?" The shorter of the two said. He had a small, lithe body, a beautiful face, and a set of lips so thick they seemed to always be pouting. </p><p>"I sure hope so. I'm tired of having to pretend that pork is good, when it's nothing compared to this." The taller spoke, he was much more broader and muscular than the first. He had a face worthy of Hollywood and heart shaped lips that stretched into a rectangular smile as the two teenagers laughed.</p><p>"I can't wait to get back to the dorm. We're having a feast tonight." Seokjin's eyebrows were to the heavens above. He was listening into a conversation between <em>cannibals<em>. Then again he's seen and heard worse things. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey." He calls out to the teenagers. The two are startled and quickly drop the bags. They turn and quickly try to run out of the alley. Fortunately, Namjoon had been on the way to meet Seokjin and only arrived at his building right then.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Namjoon!" Seokjin sticks himself out the window and catches the others attention. Namjoon looks up only for Seokjin to point at two retreating figures. Namjoon quickly catches on and runs after the two. Thanks to his long legs, he quickly catches up to the two. He grabs them by their collars. The two gasp as their airflow is cut off. Seokjin arrives moments later sweating and panting. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"P-Please, don't report us. We couldn't help ourselves. ¡Please!" The shorter boy was close to sobbing. His small frame shaking. The taller seemed to be panicking as well, but seemed more concerned about his friend. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Seokjin went soft. The boys weren't really doing anybody harm. If anything they would be more helpful than harmful. "Are you willing to kill for a meal?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This question seemed to be the last thing either of the boys were expecting to come out of Seokjin's mouth. "...huh?" The tall boy spoke. "What do you mean?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Seokjin sighed. "I'm saying are you willing to kill somebody if it means that you could eat human flesh?" The two boys were silent before they glanced at each other and nodded. "Yes, we are." They said at the same time. Seokjin nodded at Namjoon and he let them go. "Does this mean we'll be able to eat some everyday?!" The tall boy asked, giddily.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Not every day. What are your names?" The two introduced themselves as Jimin and Taehyung. The six were relatively very happy with their lives. After five years of working together they were content, and except for the few times Hoseok took Jimin and Taehyung to hunt for food, they were pretty much out of the killing and mafia business. Until, the two youngest became whiny and demanded they get a new addition to the group. Seokjin being the weak man that he is for the two, agreed. They put up flyers for new employees and asked for background information. Obviously, most people wouldn't give up information about themselves that could leave a bad impression. So, they had Namjoon do a scan on every application. They chose Jungkook because he was the only one who would understand their situation and history. Jungkook had been in a few fights and had been suspected of murdering a group of teenagers, but the charges were dropped due to insufficient evidence. He was a college student and was looking for a way to pay for his bills. They hired him. And then they're here. Looking for a 10 year old who decided that because he has money he could mess with bangtan. Well, he was going to be given a lesson about messing with your superiors.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>………………..</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sungchul was playing outside with his friends. He had just come back from hanging out at a new cafe. He had gone shopping with his nanny, when he saw a flyer talking about a boy love cafe. Sungchul didn't know what a boy love cafe was, but decided he wanted to go there. After a brief moment of hesitation from his nanny, they made it there in five minutes. He had seen what the cafe was about and he wasn't impressed. He left without paying as a way to show them that they weren't worth his money. He did it just like his dad had shown him. He was playing tag with his friends when his dad came outside, his face red. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Send your friends home, we have to leave." His dad was so red he could probably be mistaken for a tomato. After sending his friends home, his dad brings him into the house. His nanny takes him to his room to change then he's brought back downstairs. When he's downstairs, he finds his mother and father on their knees, heads down, and a strange man sitting on the couch. He's dressed in casual jeans and a hoodie, but he has an aura about him. Maybe it's because his legs are crossed or because he's so laid back or maybe because he's looking at Sungchul's parents as if they're mere trash as if they have no right to be at his feet. His nanny brings him closer and gently pushes him to his knees between his parents. After making sure that he wouldn't move, his nanny walks to his mother's other side and moves to kneel, but the man on the couch stops her. He gestures to the other seat across the room. His father's reading chair. His father doesn't let anybody sit in his chair, not even his beloved dog. Who was laying, curled up and sleeping at the man's side.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sungchul doesn't know what that man is doing here, but he feels like he's going to regret finding out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>…………….</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eunhee has been serving Mr. Lee and his family for five years. They've been the worst five years of her life. Yes, they do let her live with them, but the room they designated hers is the small closet in the attic. Mr. Lee has been raping her every weekend when his wife leaves for two days to hang out with her friends. He doesn't pay her the money she deserves and she can't quit because she agreed to a contract that stated she would have to serve them for seven years. She would have been okay with her boss being an asshole if it weren't for his son being exactly the same. Sungchul would make her do everything for him. From waking him up in the morning to bathing him to even wiping his ass for him. She was sick and tired of it. She only got some rest when everybody went to sleep and she was left alone in her small room. She has been praying for an angel to save her from this torment, and it seems they have finally listened to her prayers. For this strange man was now sitting on the couch in Mr. Lee's 5 million dollar mansion. She had been expecting to kneel as a sign of respect, but he had gestured for her to sit in Mr. Lee's reading chair. She made her way to the chair and sat down. The man turned his gaze back to the Lee's and for once Eunhee had a smile on her face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>